


How Many?!

by MountainRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose
Summary: Steve adopted at LEAST five cats."Um... I don't know, there might be more under the couch?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	How Many?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Discord handle: shipperslist
> 
> 2: Steve accidentally adopts seventeen cats. Tony doesn't see how that can happen by accident.


End file.
